Anything for Love
by RainbowRaven
Summary: The classic tale that everyone adores, but now... with a twist! Instead of Ariel getting her legs in the end and living among humans, what if Eric got a tail and had to live under the sea? This was a prompt in my Language Applications class, better than description. I might add on to it, since I had to keep it to a minimum. I hope you enjoy, please, read on!


"Anything for Love"

The bone chilling, icy droplets of seawater splashed up over the edge of the rickety, wooden boat that I had once trusted with my life, but now I felt lenient to even swallow a gulp of bitter air because I fear it may sink beneath us at any second now. I could see it clearly in my head, the waves dragging me under like greedy undead hands, clawing at my blistered skin, drawing blood as red as ruby's, smothering me in its suffocating depths. I could practically feel it invading my lungs, squeezing me until I am nothing but a lifeless corpse, forced to sink to the bottom of a world unknown.

That horrible propaganda played itself over and over again in my subconscious, causing my cranium to swim in fear. I was on a large ship, one made of the finest materials, obviously suited for a prince of my stature; though, in a saddened inner monologue I must confess that though I was born into royalty, I am no prince, especially not a king. But, I suppose that is of no importance in telling this tale of a love so pure it can break through the barriers of human and sea creature, of a hope so unimaginable I gained all that I could ever truly wish for.

The wicked witch Ursula roared with hearty laughter that bubbled deep within her diaphragm and it sounded maniacal; inhuman, in fact. As if someone was taking sharpened nails and scraping them mercilessly across a chalkboard. I flinched from the mere shock wave of it. How could I have been such an ignorant fool? Such a naïve ignoramus? Why couldn't I simply have seen through her diabolical lies, words dripping with deceit and empty promises of compassion and kindness? I was undoubtedly, quite stupidly, under her spell. Could my dearest Ariel ever forgive me for my irrational actions?

The boat continued to rock and sway, causing me to stumble in my intricately designed boots, which were once a sign of glamour, immaculate and absolutely perfect for a wedding devoted to togetherness and a grand partnership to be. Goosebumps began to rise up on my arms under the thin, white fabric of my tuxedo. I longed to rub them, but I was much too busy trying to keep my feet planted on the ground to do much of anything else. My beloved fiancé was already on the ground, her red hair a beautiful, disheveled mess tousled about her flawless complexion. Even with sweat beading her brow and jaw set in a stern, afraid line she was the epitome of gorgeous. I did not want to take my eyes off of her frame, though it was being tossed around like a ragdoll due to the ships rapid, sudden movements.

Her full lips were parted in a scream, and I could practically hear her helpless shrieking. The sight squeezed at my heart until it shattered until a million pieces, especially because I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it. I knew she could not talk, but I fell hopelessly in love nonetheless. I'm unsure as to how someone couldn't.

I wanted to continue repressing the reality around me, trying to momentarily forget my chaotic surrounds, but a frosting spray of water awoke me from my dream-like state of mind and jarred me back into the present, the truth of the situation. It splashed onto my side, causing a harsh shiver to rack up and down my spinal cord. So cold; I wanted to settle back into my room, bury myself under the heated blankets that would wrap me in its protective embrace, and as I turn to my side I would stare into startlingly green irises that would twinkle as they fell upon my boring sky blue ones.

I never thought I would have to fight a raving lunatic of a seemingly kind woman named Ursula on our wedding day to get to that point, though. But, I suppose, that day may never come true. At least, not on this ship, the one I had spent many happy years of my life on. I do not think I could have one more happy year if Ariel is not in my life, though. Honestly, I don't think I could have one more pleasant day, one more pleasant minute, without her; the light of my seemingly darkened life.

I flicked my dizzying gaze back to Ariel, whom rolled across the ground as the wood chipped and began cracking beneath. My breath hitched in my dried throat. "Ariel! Careful! Plea-" My sentence was abruptly cut off by a burst of pain exploding behind my skull. Black dots clouded my vision, and I blinked rapidly to make out the blurring figures around my person. Finally recalling Grimm's advice during my years of training, I heard his stifled, monotone, robotic voice ringing in my ears, _"You must always stay on your feet. The moment you falter, the second you tumble in defeat-that, young Eric, is the moment you have lost." _

Who knew I would actually retain some of his boring lectures?

I turned swiftly, regaining my balance in an instant, though the ground beneath me continued to rumble and roughly sway. I felt a hot trickle of liquid run down my cheek, and with an unstable gloved hand I put my fingers up to my face. As I pulled them back I saw the crimson that sprinkled the once clean gloves that were as white as snow. She must have grazed my cheek with whatever instrument of torture slammed into the back of my head. I cursed under my breath; the maids were going to kill me for this!

"Foolish, idiotic human! Falling easily for my trap. All it takes is a pretty face, skinny frame, and a bit of magic to make a man love a woman!" With that statement she began to cackle, and I seethed beneath my facial façade of a calm demeanor. That wasn't true; how I wanted to leap at her now hideous face, though it had not changed from the day she first appeared.

I clenched my fists, my body growing rigid. I could subtly feel the hairs on the back of my neck begin to stand on end in anger. This was all her fault. _She_ crashed the wedding, _she_ ruined this perfect day. _She_ is the reason I may not stay with Ariel "for all eternity" or "till death do us part". What if that applies to this certain scenario?

"I've no plan to fight you, Sea Witch." I spat, though I do not know where the name came from. It just seemed right falling from my mouth, so I let the chips fall as they may. "Though, at this point, I'm not entirely sure as to why I shouldn't." I narrowed my eyes, brow furrowing and coming together in the middle of my forehead. If my father were here, he would laugh at the crease it made.

Ursula put a hand on her hip, tight lips stretching unnaturally across her face in a bemused smile, as if my threats were nothing but meager taunts. "What a shame," she pouted, and I breathed through my nose, having the acrid aroma of salt water invade my nostrils and send a shot of pain into my head. "I had so hoped you would be more of a struggle. Your girlfriend over there," She jerked a steady thumb to Ariel, who had managed to stay upright, but remained on her knees, "she would probably put up more of a struggle than you. Come on. I'll even let you make the first move, Sweetheart." As if to add annoying emphasis, she winked, making her long lashes brush her cheek, and blew a kiss. I mentally swatted it out of my sight.

I was acutely aware that my heavily rising and falling chest was a sign of my apparent frustration, as was my clenched fists, but I was having a difficult time relenting. "If that is what you want," I began, thankful my voice did not quake, "then so it shall be." In a flash I ran to her, tackling her in the process. Ursula fell hard on her back, knocking the wind clean out of her. I smiled in sick triumph.

In an instant my fists were flying, connecting to skin, to bone, to blood. She wasn't a harmless, innocent woman; she was a she devil, someone who hurt the one person that matters most to me in the entire world. _This is for Ariel._ I thought as a sort of mantra. _This is all for Ariel._ Getting so caught up in rage I didn't notice her knees rising, and without a second passing she threw me off and I tumbled away, rolling until my ribcage rammed into the side of the boat.

Dangling in my fingers was a necklace; it was golden and shaped like miniature seashells. I heard Ursula scream into the heavens, and I then knew it must have been of great importance to her. But, why? I did not even think it was made of real gold. As the ship tipped to the side I lost balance, and my shoulder once more hit the edge. I winced outwardly, biting my bottom lip until a metallic taste spurted across my tongue.

There was no doubt in my mind that a gargantuan, painful bruise was sure to linger there when all of this torment was done and over with. I pried open my eyes, and I searched the ship for Ariel. She was on the other end, eyes wide. Her mouth was moving, alerting me that she needed desperately to speak. I couldn't read lips, and even if I could she was much too rushed and discombobulated that I was not able to make out even a single syllable.

"Wh-What?" I stammered, yelling over Ursula's frantic protests and the newfound sound of thunder grumbling in the distance. A storm was on its way, as if my stomach wasn't in enough knots as it was. She pointed down to her hands, and I gazed in mine. The necklace; it must mean something! Without thinking I passed the piece of jewelry into the opposite hand so I may raise my shoulder, and slung it over to her, praying to whatever god may be out there that she would catch it.

At first it fell too short, and she scrambled to crawl over to it before Ursula noticed its presence. I was frozen, glued in place as I watched with a racing heart her fingers wrap around the chain and clench it so tightly her knuckles whitened. The first splash of rain daintily hit the tip of my ear, but it was not going to be a gentle rain, that much was certain. It was to be a storm, and surely one to remember for years past.

Ariel yanked the necklace from the ground, and then grimaced as if pain had struck her. Blood as dark as the night fell in droplets; she must have obtained a splinter from the protruding wood. Still, she twisted her face to appear headstrong and, whilst gulping down heavy gusts of air, put the necklace on around her thin neck, sighing with relief the second after.

It seemed to glow, and suddenly I felt terrible about pondering its significance. With a large gasp, Ariel locked her eyes on mine and screamed into the void, "Eric!" Her voice, though strained in that fragment of a moment, was beautiful and reminded me of a sincere lullaby that is meant to hush and calm in the most severe of times. Choking on tears that I did not know had festered, I gushed, "Ariel! Your-Your voice! It's back! Your voice has returned!"

She gave me a weak smile, but that was short lived for her face soon contorted in dismay, and a shock of alarm flared up behind her eyes. "Eric," she called, pointing outwardly, "behind you!" I swiftly turned, my neck burning with pain, shoulder stinging, as Ursula had a large chunk of wood in her fingers, which were pink and turning raw from lugging the weight. It was raised above her head, as she brought it down in a flourish I managed to get down and roll a few feet away. The hit barely missed cutting off a few inches of my fine black locks.

As the boat began to tip once more to the right I decided to use that to my advantage; I propelled myself forward so I could again be on my feet, ready for her violent and viscous attacks. My arms wobbled at my sides, but I remained standing. If only Grimm was here to see how courageous I was acting.

"You aren't so prevailing without Ariel's voice, are you, Ursula?" I taunted, pursing my lips together as rain began to fall steadily from the sky above. It only seemed to enrage the sea, for the small sprinkling of minute waves grew into something more severe and frightened. The waves slapped the boat, and I was ever so surprised it managed to withstand this sort of dismantlement.

Her head whipped to look at me, and slowly her features began to fall. Her mouth inhumanly turning downwards to the point in which I thought it would fall off her face. Her once perky and brilliant eyes that would occasionally draw up in a smile now trickled down her cheeks that were, at one point, rosy with fake delight. I stood, mouth agape, as her body seemingly _melted. _It reminded me of a movie I watched as a child with what little downtime that I could manage to acquire. If I remember correctly it was titled, "The Wizard of Oz". Ursula appeared as the witch after getting water splashed on her.

The beautiful exterior was peeling away to reveal a disgustingly hideous interior. Her fair skin was replaced with a sinister looking purple layer, one that made bile rise up into my throat. With a fierce burning sensation I continued to watch her transformation from Princess to Creature. Her blackened tresses was stripped of all of its color, turning as pure white as snow, but tarnished, somehow, as if such a beautiful winter wonderland could be cursed or defiled.

Her small, wiry frame doubled in size, filling out the dress that was now as dark as the sky threatening to hurtle rain at us relentless to the brim, a few rolls of fat that made me cringe spilled out at her sides and stomach. I suppose this merely goes to show that someone can be divine on the outside, but a tyrant on the inside.

"You," She pointed a crooked finger in my direction, and I felt my shoulders draw back and my chest puff out. I must not appear intimidated by any means. "This is _your_ fault! Give me back that necklace, or I shall destroy you!" Ursula snarled, baring her sharpened canines that glistened like shimmering pearls. It made my blood run cold. Nevertheless I faced her with stern eyes, refusing to falter in her malevolent presence. "Go ahead and try," I said, fists subconsciously clenching. "I long to see you try."

The sheer moment I managed to say that last syllable Ursula lunged as if she'd been standing on a trampoline during our miniscule conversation, and before I even had time to gasp I felt her claws that were as sharp as razor blades cut into my arms. She squeezed and I cried out with agony. I forced my eyes open but the world refused to stay clear. Without my permission my legs stumbled backwards, and I was very much aware that any longer and I would fall like a stone.

Swinging blindly I threw my fists mercilessly at where I believed her face to be. I could smell her acrid, foul breath and it caused my stomach to lurch. Dead fish mixed with seaweed; I pursed my lips and almost howled with relief when my left hand connected to something solid. Her tightened grip loosened, so I took the opportunity to bring up my foot. I used what little energy I had and put it all into that one appendage, kicking her abdomen and successfully throwing her off of me. Her large, endomorph build struck my ship like cannon fodder. It rattled beneath my feet, and hurriedly my gaze swept around and searched all that I possibly could, trying to find Ariel. I hadn't heard from her since she cautioned me of Ursula's presence.

"Ariel?" I called out, ignoring the matter of rain hitting my arms like miniature wet bullets. Ursula had ripped my sleeves where her hands previously were, and as I craned my neck to look at the injury and discovered medium sized crescent moon shapes indented in my upper arms that dripped steadily with crimson, though it appeared black in the night. Rain and wind whipped my hair to the side, blocking out the world around me. I grunted, tossing it aside, mourning the loss of my suit that took weeks for my maids to tailor. If I ever got the chance, I thought, I must thank them for their hard work and time anyway.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw a flash of bright red, and I knew that was her. I raced toward my true fiancé, stumbling over the boots that began to break at the toe. My poor darling; drenched and soaked to the bone with rain water, surely terrified. She had not once risen to her feet, even when the ship straightened and calmed to the point where it became bearable. I had to apologize to her, let her know she is the only one for me.

Ariel was doubled over, breathing deeply. Her short, choppy breaths were jagged and obviously forced-her chest rose and fell in great girths. "Ariel! My beautiful girl." I dropped to my knees, all teachings of righteous stances and never showing immense amounts of any particular emotion during battle lost somewhere in the confines of my mind. But with her seeming so vulnerable before me all I wanted to do was curl against her and pretend this all away. There is no rain threatening our health with the prospect of pneumonia, there is no wicked being about to arise at any second and attack. This is any normal wedding, and she is about to become Queen alongside my King.

"Eric…" Her voice trailed off into the weathers portentous depths.  
"Shh," I cooed, moving stringy bits of her auburn mane aside so as to look into her face. I could always manage to lose myself in her beauty, even before my ears were blessed with the harmonious sound of her voice. "You are alright now. I shall continue this cursed battle. Do not fret, my love. Now, let us get you on those legs, shall we?" I smiled crookedly, trying so very hard to appear jovial in this frenzied situation.

As she looked back at me, her eyes were filled with such a rich, discombobulating sense of sorrow that almost caused me to recoil. I could not tell if her eyes glistened with unshed tears, or if that was rain streaking her porcelain complexion. "No, Eric." She said, voice strained. Without a second to spare I wrapped my arms around her, clutching her securely to my chest.

"You don't understand. I can't stand up. Not-Not anymore…" Ariel inhaled deeply, and I felt my heart skip a beat, and then promptly drop to my stomach. Or, at least, that's what it felt like. My first instinct was to assume Ursula had somehow managed to shoot her in the lower spine, or injure her to the point of being paralyzed. What else could I presume beside the fact that she may have become a paraplegic?

"Why?" I queried, dumbfounded. "Why can't you stand?" Even if she was never able to walk again, I would love her regardless. Still, I had to know. If curiosity killed the prince, then I was the walking dead. "What is wrong?" I cupped her cheek, straining to hear her reply over wind and precipitation.

"Eric, I love you," Ariel began without preamble, making me blink. "I love you no matter what. I can only hope you feel the same towards me. Do the feelings reciprocate?" Taken aback by her inquiry, I sat unmoving. Then, snapping back into reality I nodded vigorously.

"Yes!" I frantically reassured. "Yes, always and forever. Why wouldn't I? What aren't you telling me?" I felt her heartbeat quicken against me.

With slim fingers she pulled at the hem of her dress. Something slithered beneath and I resisted the urge to jump in surprise. As she continued and my eyes stayed locked on her, I came to the scandalous realization that her inability to walk was not due to a physical injury, but instead it was due to an abrupt lack of appendages. In her legs place was a green tailfin, including scales and a flipper.

The impulse to faint was high, but I shook the alarm as well as I could from my mind and features as I felt her saddened and anxious eyes drill a hole in the side of my head. She was waiting for a response to this swiftly received information. Honestly, I was not sure that I had one. What does someone say to this?

Her scales gleamed like small emeralds, and Ariel moved her thin flipper up and down, probably out of nervousness. Does she even realize she's doing it?

I gulped down my stunned feelings. "You're," I breathed heavily through my nose, "a… mermaid. You're a mermaid." I said this more to myself than to her, trying to believe my baffled eyes. Ariel nodded and clung herself to my chest, frightful of my words. I did not want her to worry; I wanted her to be reassured that I will love her no matter what, even if it turned out that she is a mythical creature that I never even thought could exist in the real world.

"Yes, Eric. Yes, I am." She sniffled with the threat of tears and without thinking I hugged her close, breathing in the faint smell of her hair. Seawater and coral; no wonder. I wasn't sure to feel foolish for not realizing sooner or to stay bewildered. "Ursula is truly a sea witch-she took my voice, and in return I got to have legs for three days. If I got you to admit your feelings, or, uhm, at least have you kiss me or say you loved me, than I could stay with you forever. B-But I failed… I can no longer be a human, like you. I'm stuck being a mermaid for the rest of my life!"

As an afterthought, Ariel added, "But life is not worth living if you're not by my side." I understood exactly what she meant. A world without her is someplace I never want to be. It still surprises me to this day as to how I survived without her. It's as if all my life I was drowning, and she rescued me. She is my life preserve, and I will not let her slip through my fingertips. Not again, not ever again.

"Ariel, I…" I blinked, not wanting to shed a tear in her presence. I was too faithful in my masculinity. "I love you. I have always loved you. But, I-I thought you were merely some amazing and magnificent girl who wondered into my life accidentally and would just as quickly waltz back out. I tried convincing myself I hadn't fallen, but I had. I'm so in love with you. Tail or no tail. We'll make this work."

Again, I was trying to persuade myself into believing this can work more than her. If it can't, I do not think I could go on. Still, I was more than slightly perplexed at this entire scenario, but I repressed the feeling of puzzlement. "I'll fight Ursula, and I'll get your legs back. This I swear on your life Ariel, I-"

"Enough!"

The ground quaked beneath the booming sensation of a foreign voice, and I gasped, whipping my head to look at the man behind the intonation.

"Daddy…"

My eyes grew as wide as saucers. "D-Daddy? What are you-"

"Guards, take the sea witch into our custody immediately. I will address my daughter accordingly." The sound of Ursula's protests was barely audible above the turbulence swarming inside my mind. Before me, sitting on the edge of the ship, was a hulking middle aged man with a grand white beard, crown that shined with gold, billowing hair the same shade as his facial hair, and a tail that matched Ariel's perfectly, though in the shade of blue. In his clenched fist was a brilliantly yellow pitch fork.

"You!" He bellowed, gesturing to Ariel and I. _This is all just a dream. That's the only explanation. It's all just a crazy, lunatic dream. I should remind myself not to eat so much before bed. It induces fanatical hallucinations._ Was all I could think as Ariel grinned sheepishly.

"Hi, Daddy." Quickly wiping the smile from her face as soon as it came, her facial appearance grew very dim. "Look, let me explain-"

"Do not bother explaining. Sebastian told me everything. And let me say, I am very disappointed in you. Indeed, you have done a fair share of idiotic, irrational and imprudent deeds, but this is positively the most ludicrous."

Ariel dipped her head in shame, and I wanted to defend her honor, her worth, but before I could even open my mouth the man (whom I assumed was her overbearing father) continued, face reddened with irritation, "If you had never fraternized in the first place this never would have happened!"

"Sir, please-"

"You will be silent, Human! This is just as much your fault as my daughters. I will not listen to your senseless words. Now-"

"You must listen." I pleaded, interrupting him. Gathering all of my courage, I blurted, "I'm in love with your daughter. We can't live without one another. Please, you must comprehend- surely you have a wife of whom you hold near and dear to your heart. You must feel the greatest amount of affection possible when you gaze into her adoring eyes. This isn't simply a child's game of puppy love. This is real."

I paused, listening for his reply.

"Had," he finally answered, though he appeared quite weary, as if paying attention to my explanation had drained out all of his energy.

Swallowing, I asked, "Uhm, I do not understand. Had what, exact-"

"I _had_ a wife, you blubbering moron. So, yes, I understand exactly what you mean." He closed his eyes and a line formed between his brows. Had I not felt so horrible for bringing up evident past pain I would have felt slightly triumphant for my victory.

"You loved my mom," Ariel spoke up, gripping my arm. "And she loved you. Don't you see? That's how Eric and I feel. Please, Daddy. Let me be with him."

A moment passed and as he opened his eyes something flickered beneath them, as if he just had a proposal to offer. "Alright. But I will not let you leave the kingdom of the sea; I will… miss you too terribly."

At that, Ariel giggled.

"But I will allow you to stay with this man. Your love for him is apparent, and I could not live with myself if I took that away from you. When your mother was ripped away from me, I… well, I believed that living was impossible, that getting better was inevitable. You and your sisters are the only things that kept me going. Do not think, though, that I do not have a stipulation."

Ariel's breath caught in time with my own.

"He must be one of us. Merely because this particular human isn't sinister does not mean his kind is of good nature. He will join us and be a prince under the sea, or you both will remain in two different worlds. Are we clear?"

"No!" Cried Ariel and her grip on my arm tightened to the point that it grew painful. "I won't let you change Eric's life because of me. I-"

"Ariel, my dearest," I kissed her cheek. "You did the same for me when you decided to trade your tail for legs. Why can't I do the same? I'll manage to tell Grimm and the others in the morning. But, please. If I do not become a merman, we cannot be with one another. I would give up anything for our togetherness."

Without waiting to hear her objection I stood and walked over to her father. It all went by in a flash; Ariel calling out for me to return by her side, her father lowering his pitch fork as it went ablaze with blinding white light, the agonizing burning in my legs and my scream tearing a hole in the night.

The next thing I remember I was falling over the edge; my worst fear. The waves would cascade over my lifeless body as it grew as heavy as rocks. The water would seep into every orifice in my face, and I could practically see the black dots.

I plunged into the water, and it felt as it I broke through cement. My first instinct was to flail and kick, but I found I could not move my legs. It was as if someone glued them to one another to make my fate that much more horrible. I struggled in futile, but… why wasn't I drowning? Why wasn't I growing suffocated in the oceans horrendous abyss of endless water?

"Eric, Eric! You have to calm down-you're alright now! You won't drown, you can breathe. Eric, please. Just breathe. Just breathe…"

I opened my eyes and looked into Ariel's. Her hand was softly caressing my cheek, and her face was flawless and easy-going. Trusting her more than my own judgment, I inhaled. Water filled my lungs, but instead of the choking, dying feeling it filled me with life and it was ever so exuberating.

"Do you know how to swim?" She asked, and as I gathered my bearings I looked at her and nodded.  
"Y-Yeah. Lucky for me, right?"

"Yes… well, no." I blinked.

"You see, that actually puts you a step behind. It's like learning to walk, and then figuring out you've been doing it incorrectly your whole life, so you have to learn in a whole different way. That is sort of what this is. But don't worry; I'll help you through this, every step of the way. Alright?"

Smiling, I took her hand as she taught me how to properly swim with my tail, which was as red as her hair and as bright as the sun. From then on I was one of her people; I was a merman. We had our wedding under the sea, right where it should be.

Ariel and I continued to live happily, and I met all of her sisters and spent long hours in front of a mirror as they dressed me up, though they're all older than me. They plucked at my eyebrows, did my makeup, and messed with my hair. But, I figured it was part of an initiation into the family, so I allowed it.

Plus, I'll never admit how much fun I had.

My tail still has some getting used to, and now and I again I will wake up in the middle of the night screaming, thinking that I'm about to drown, but Ariel is always by my side to reassure me that everything is alright. I could not be happier.

The day after I first transformed I went on land and found Grimm calling my name. I sat up against a rock, chiseled chest exposed, tail hidden beneath the waves. He was incredulous, but I calmly explained the situation. My mother and father were both deceased, so he had been my parental figure since approximately the age of ten years, so if anyone would believe me it would be him. At first, of course, he did not accept a single word out of my mouth as the truth until I brought out my tail. His eyes widened and he gingerly felt the scales.

We decided that day that we had to come up with some sort of excuse as to where the beloved prince had gone. So, we said the ship wrecked and he reported that Prince Eric did not survive. Though it is a morbid lie, it is one we had to stick to. I had to leave all of that life behind if I was going to start a new, so might as well end it entirely.

I can't turn back if I'm already dead.

Do not get me wrong, for I could not be living in a happier environment. Ariel and I are living happily ever after as creatures of the sea, and I hope to live with her for as long as possible. Perhaps not just with her, but also with a mini fin swimming alongside us. But, that is for the future to tell.

I suppose this just goes to show that people will do anything for love.


End file.
